Crimson King
by xZarkko
Summary: "Sing me a song." She grew hot in his hand and a smile crossed her lips. "As you wish, My King." And sing she did. Her notes permeated the magic in the air as they moved as one, staining the world crimson. A single command broke the night air. "Nake, Benihime." One-Shot. Small Bleach crossover.


**One-shot**

**HP/Bleach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fictions Harry Potter and Bleach, this is a fan-made story for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain.**

* * *

_**Crimson King**_

**by**

**xZarkko**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a bastion of hope in times so unbearably dark. For a thousand years it has stood, a monument to all that is good in the wizarding world. It is where the young go to learn, to find their place in our society. It is where the old go to teach, and to impart their vast knowledge on the future leaders of our world. It has played host to some of the the most defining events in our history, so it is perhaps fitting that tonight it will bear witness the defeat of the Light, and the death of it's greatest hero._ - Journal of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, June 26th, 1997.

"You know you don't have to do this, you could come with us." Headmistress McGonagall's voice was tight with emotion as she pleaded. The young man opposite her merely smiled a slow, sad smile. "I think you and I both know that's not an option any longer." His voice was lighthearted, a sharp contrast to the depth of power reflected in his stormy green eyes. "Don't worry so much Minnie," he placated "We'll be fine." She glanced down at the elegant sword clasped in his hand, as it seemed to hum in agreement. Harry Potter grinned, "See, somebody agrees with me." McGonagall sighed "Of course she agrees with you," she muttered " I don't think I've ever seen you two disagree on anything." Harry chuckled, "You'd be surprised." Again the sword hummed and not for the first time McGonagall found herself marveling at the fact she was having a conversation with a boy and his _sword_, despite the fact that he had hardly been without it since he found the blade, almost four years ago.

Their conversation was interrupted as a wizard, wearing the signature white robes of the department of mysteries, strode over to them. "Headmistress, the portal is ready."

"Thank you Croaker." She spoke, before turning back to Harry. He just smiled and motioned with a nod , "Go on then, _a new world awaits_." The last half of the sentence was spoken in an obvious mockery of Sybil Trelawny's 'seer voice', prompting a small smile from her. The smile disappeared as she opened her mouth, intent on saying something, before apparently gave up and just settling for a sigh. Harry just smiled sadly, "Goodbye Minnie."

She favored him with as small smile as her eyes filled with unshed tears, before turning decisively and striding towards the small crowd of refugees at the back of the great hall and directing them into a line so that they could proceed into the mysterious portal constructed by the remnants of the ministry. Harry watched as she led them through, happy that at least someone he cared for made it through this damn war. When he thought of all those who didn't...

Harry sighed as the last refugee made it through the glowing wormhole, the portal closing after them and leaving him alone. '_Well_' he thought, as the sword in his grasp heated slightly. '_almost alone_.'

He tightened his grip on the elegant hilt and cast his mind back to when he first met her.

**Flashback**

_Harry groaned aloud as he slowly opened his eyes. He hurt __**everywhere**__. He sat up and cast a quick look at his surroundings, instantly recognizing the Hospital Wing. But before he could question how he got there his memories returned in a sudden rush, accompanied by a stab of pain in his head that left him gasping._

_'__**The cemetery, Cedric, Voldemort and...' **__the Killing Curse that he had just seen slam into his side. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, __**'I'm dead?' **__he thought, horrified. It took several moments of panicking before he managed to calm his breathing and to slightly recover from the shock of his apparent death._

_He decided to see if he couldn't find someone to better explain things. Getting out of bed led to the discovery that he was clad in simple white cotton shirt and pants. After ensuring that his glasses where still on his face, he set off to explore._

_However he quickly found that this was an exercise in futility as he had been all over and found not a single, solitary soul. It was incredibly disconcerting, especially the fact that he couldn't see out of the castle windows and the doors were all locked shut. What really got him though was the great hall. Picture perfect in every way, except of course for the blood red moon that shined eerily from the enchanted ceiling._

_He was almost ready to call it quits when he felt it, a sharp tug in the center of his chest, leading him towards Gryffindor tower. He took off at a dead sprint, desperate for some sign of life in this strange Hogwarts replica._

_He arrived at the entrance to the common room, huffing and puffing from his mad dash through the castle. The Fat Lady's portrait was blank, a trait shared by all the others he'd seen in this place. After getting his lungs under control he was struck with the sudden realization that he had absolutely no idea how in the hell to open a blank portrait. _

_After several moments of contemplation he decided to just ask it to open and discovered, to his delight, that it did just that. Quickly stepping into the common room he was stopped short by the sight that met his eyes. _

_She was beautiful. Nay, beyond beautiful and rising into 'Holy-fucking-shit' territory. _

_She was curled elegantly on the fireside rug, the flickering flames accentuating her peach skin. Tresses of deep black hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, a few errant strands falling in the cleavage of her impressive bust. A thin, silky white robe covered a figure that would have the likes of even Fluer Delecour green with envy. The fabric was slung seductively low on her shoulders, exposing even more skin._

_She turned her head to face him and he reluctantly drug his gaze upward to meet her eyes, and once more found himself breathless . Her eyes were a deep, haunting ruby red and they smoldered with something indescribable. Full, pouty lips quirked upward into a seductresses smirk as she spoke "Hello Harry." That one sentence nearly brought his shaking knees to the ground. The way her lips wrapped sensually around his name actually had him groaning aloud. Immediately realizing what he had done, he clamped his mouth shut and blushed bright red, hoping she hadn't heard him. However the amusement dancing in her eyes showed just how futile that hope was._

_She raised a delicate hand and beckoned him with a slender finger. For a moment he feared that he might not be able to move, that his shaking legs would betray him and he would make and even bigger fool of himself. His worries were unfounded as his legs practically leapt to follow her wordless command. As he tried to stride forward confidently, he spared himself a single thought 'Being around this woman is gonna be hell, but I'm going to enjoy every damned minute of it.'_

**End Flashback**

He shook his head to clear it of memories as a massive crash filled the silence and something slammed in the heavily warded doors of the once magnificent great hall. The doors held but the attackers didn't give up, the doors constantly flexing in and out.

Harry merely raised and eyebrow before turning and walking to the back of the hall. Stopping in front of Dumbledore's owl-dais, he waved the wand in his left hand, seamlessly transfiguring it into a large, squishy armchair. He sat down, allowing his muscles to relax, and calmly watched the doors.

It wasn't a minute later that he felt the presence materialize behind him as feminine arms encircled his shoulders and neck. Deep black locks cascaded over his chest as her head came to rest next to his, her voice whispering sensuously in his ear "Hello Harry." He smiled absently, bringing one of his hands up to rest upon hers. "Hello luv."

He could feel her answering smile as she pressed her lips to his cheek. "So this is it?" she questioned. Harry just chuckled "It certainly seems so." he said. "You don't seem worried." she observed. He smiled absently "Should I be? After all, death is just the next great adventure."

He felt her arms tighten around him "Then we shall go to it together, as always." "As always." He repeated softly, knowing the truth of the statement. Because they were bound in a way that was more complete than anything before them. They were soulmates in every definition of the word. They were in fact, simply two halves of one whole. He hadn't known it at the time, but before he found her he had been missing apart of himself. They shared one soul between each other. His pain was hers, her tears were his and their shared joy was of such magnitude that they actually felt pity for those who would never feel such connection. And it extended to more than emotion. They shared a perception of the world that made them a true force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. After being reunited he had gained a grace that he had never before carried, he gained a confidence that made him all the more powerful. And magic, oh the _magic_. It thrummed in his veins like never before, a veritable flood of power at his disposal. It was deep and primal, a seemingly inexhaustible pool of energy just beneath the skin. She made him _more_. Anything and everything he was, she amplified. He was nothing without her.

His thoughts were interrupted as, with a thundering roar, the doors were brought down. Masked figures cloaked in black swarmed the hall and stopped a dozen feet away, forming a semi-circle. They parted as their master strode forward, the stench of Black Magic wafting from his grotesque form.

"I have a request, my love." he said softly, his eyes never leaving the monsters face. "What is it beloved?" Her arms tightened around him. He turned his head to stare into her ruby eyes. "Sing me a song." She grew hot in his hand and a smile crossed her lips. "As you wish, My King." And sing she did. Her notes permeated the magic in the air as they moved as one, staining the world crimson. A single command broke the night air.

"_**Nake, Benihime**_"

* * *

Whew! Well there it is. My second one-shot. Hope you guys liked it and as always, Review are much appreciated. Authors like nothing more than to know that people enjoy their stories. In case anyone's intrested, I am planning a big Harry Potter fic. It's going to be my first multi-chap fic, so if you're intrested in learning more about it please reference my profile.

Translation

Nake, Benihime - Sing, Crimson princess


End file.
